complipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Kyaki
|gender = Genderless |Evolutions = None |Pre-evolutions = None |Family = None |caption = Kyaki |Status = Alive|Pronunciation = KY-A-KI|Rarity = Rare}}Kyaki are very rare Compiens without evolutions. They also consist of three types. Those are Frost, Volt, and Psy. Kyaki are genderless. They are known to be Shikishi's fiercest rivals, and it is said, if the two Compliens put aside their grudges against each other, and fight together, they will be near-unstoppable. Kyaki are known as Compliens that cannot be controlled or hypnotized, however, they are shown to be somewhat naive. Appearance Kyaki is a very small Complien, somewhat smaller than a soccer ball. His appearance isn't really complicated. His head and tail alone make his whole body. Their head is somewhat cat-shaped, with long pointy ears. Their eyes, being light blue are incredibly noticeable when looking at their face. Their tails, having a similar, but darker color also have the same characteristic. At the tail's end, there's an yellow shaped ball. This is where Kyaki create most of their electricity. Info Although Kyaki look very small, they have incredible amounts of energy. They don't like fighting and are very shy, but when cornered, they will not hesitate to go all-out on their opponent. It should also be noted that Kyaki would be unaffected by any kind of mind-control or hypnosis. This gives them an advantage against those who rely on these two powers. Being a Psy, Frost, and Volt-type, Kyaki can use an incredible array of moves. They tend to use ice-type attack first, shooting ice shards by shaking his tail. Then they'd use psy energy; firing psychic beams of incredible volume. If needed, the psy energy would also be used to create energy shields. If their enemy survived all of this, Kyaki would reveal that they were storing electric energy in their tails for the whole fight. Kyaki would fire it at their opponent in a form of an enormous beam, which would, more or less, destroy all of his enemies. The electricity is kept in a form of beam by using psychic energy. Otherwise, the attack would just scatter as multiple lightnings. It is not known whether Kyaki should be considered a legendary Complien or not. Some say they might be a legendary due to his rarity and powerful attacks, but some deny it, due to Kyaki, even if being rare, can be found with relative ease if searching for them as long as the searchers know their habits goodly enough. This lead to some calling him a "Psuedo-Legendary". Trivia *Kyaki's name consist of two merged Japanese words meaning "wondering" and "spirit". *There are no Complien that have significant advantage over Kyaki, mostly due to them being a three-typed Complien. *Without any legs, Kyaki are still incredibly fast. This may come as a surprise to Humanoids who try to steal their powers. *Kyaki's body having a flame-like appearance has led to confusing him as a fire-type sometimes. *While Kyaki don't have a mouth to talk, they still let out echo-ing sounds with which they communicate with other Kyaki. Their language isn't known by any of other Compliens. Gallery asdasd.png|Kyaki As Seen When Looking From Side Kyaki.png|from the back dsdsd.png|Kyaki With His Tail Electrically Charged EWRDCSDSDFSDF.png|Kyaki Firing an Electrical Attack From His Tail Category:Compliens Category:Raging Blast Category:Masculine Complien Category:Feminine Complien Category:Orange Compliens Category:Yellow Compliens Category:Blue Compliens Category:Compliens that don't evolve Category:Created in 2011 or Earlier Category:Generation 2 Compliens Category:Rare Compliens Category:Volt-type Category:Psy-type Category:Frost-type